


Safari's Quests

by Menelor



Series: Ragaki Runeland Quests [2]
Category: Ragaki Runeland
Genre: A little angst, Fluffy feeling, Gen, Happy Ending, Illustrated chapters, RRAdoptables by evilitachi (DA), Ragaki Runeland by evilitachi (DA), Short Stories, challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menelor/pseuds/Menelor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Safari's Quests I've done !</p><p>Group's Page : <a>http://rradoptables.deviantart.com/</a><br/>Quests List I've done : <a>http://menelor.deviantart.com/journal/RRA-Quests-and-Dungeons-441699911</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Making Flower Crowns.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Quêtes du Safari](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379998) by [Menelor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menelor/pseuds/Menelor). 



> French version available in the first part of the Serie !  
> Translated by my friend Salarmy !!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme ou Prompt : Making Flower Crowns.

   
<http://ragaki-runeland.deviantart.com/art/Menelor-Gala-Riiru-416935170> & <http://evilitachi.deviantart.com/art/Menelor-Voldemort-204573157>

Gala'Riiru was a young, quite resourceful Kodryma. She liked to do simple things and create decorations. And most of all, she loved stuffed animals and cute toys ! 

In her village, named Eastern Village, she had always been living with her mother. And when she died, she became overwhelmed with grief. She cried for days and days, secluded in the graveyard in which her beloved mother was now resting. As a child, she never heard a word about her father, having always been told that he died during a hunt.

Since then, she swore to herself never to hunt, ever. Besides, she disliked violence, enjoying games and snowmen buildings more than fights.

So, when someday she saw the Hirsch Ookami Voldemort, sulking alone in a corner, she thought she could try to do something for him, cheer him up a bit. Make something to show him how it is possible to create beautiful things from basically nothing.

And since at this time of year, cherry trees were blooming, she decided to make him a nice cherry flower crown !

She gathered a whole basket of cherry tree branches, on which small, beautiful pink flowers were growing, and sat next to Voldemort. They were in the garden, under the shadow of a small tree, enjoying a nice warm weather, which proved quite rare these last few weeks.

  
[passion-aesthete.deviantart.co…](http://passion-aesthete.deviantart.com/art/I-haven-t-seen-the-rain-439244997)  
  
« Look, I'm going to make you a little something... I hope you'll like it... » shyly said Gala'Riiru.

Voldemort was a Hirsch Ookami of great height, with a majestic but really dark stature. Sometimes, when growling against others, he was scary to her... But now, alone in this small garden, just lying under a tree, he didn't seem so scary anymore. He was simply looking sad in his solitude, staring in the horizon and feeling the wind in his feathers and hair.

The male looked at her for an instant, before leading his eyes back to the to the distant void in front of him.

Gala'Riiru started humming softly a song from the movie « Mai Mai Miracle », Kodomo no Sekai, while beginning to put her flower crown together.

[www.youtube.com/watch?v=e2jsoJ…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e2jsoJ3nUo4)

She then began to sort the branches that would serve as the crown's base and did a small pile with the flowers she was intending to put on it. She found the fashioning of flower crowns to be really relaxing, she was blissful focusing on nothing but her creation. She only needed stems and flowers, some wire and string and it was done !

Creating these flower crowns was making her feel closer to nature, as well as adding some colors in her life.

As someone who lived in a village in the middle of the mountains, she had been mostly surrounded by snow, whiteness and silence for a long time. And so, she would make crowns any chance she got, in an attempt to bring some welcomed happiness and colors in her world. During her time in her village, it was not often she could, though, as there were not many flowers around. But since she was living with Bran'Raii, Ménélor and his family, she was going out of her way to try and make everyone around her as happy as she could with her colorful crowns.

[www.hellocoton.fr/to/uzpa#http…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.hellocoton.fr/to/uzpa#http://www.lamarieeauxpiedsnus.com/do-it-yourself/diy-une-couronne-de-fleurs-fraiches-2)

After a few hours, when she finished her crown, she screamed in joy and slowly put it on Voldemort's head, who didn't show any reaction.

  
[img1.etsystatic.com/000/0/6584…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://img1.etsystatic.com/000/0/6584143/il_570xN.328665455.jpg)

However, once he had the crown on, he lowered his head, acting as if he was sniffing his pads but Gala'Riiru distinctly saw a small pinkish glow appearing on the male's face.

She shyly smiled and left without a word, but not without embracing the wolf-mix around his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have loved this prompt, please, do fav my pets :  
> [Gala'Riiru](http://ragaki-runeland.deviantart.com/art/Menelor-Gala-Riiru-416935170) and [Voldemort](http://evilitachi.deviantart.com/art/Menelor-Voldemort-204573157).
> 
> And also fav the beautiful picture of Passion-aesthete :  
> [I haven't seen the rain](http://passion-aesthete.deviantart.com/art/I-haven-t-seen-the-rain-439244997)


	2. Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme ou Prompt : Ghost.

 

<http://adpt-event-manager.deviantart.com/art/Menelor-Furunaris-322573245> & <http://ragaki-runeland.deviantart.com/art/Menelor-Web-414527708>

Ghosts. Everybody was talking about ghosts, over and over.

He was wondering what people could find appealing in these dead beings supposed to haunt people who had hurt them.

Furunaris, though quite young, hated ghosts. He was sure there was no ghost going after him... but sometimes, he was feeling oppressed to the point of thinking that maybe... a supernatural being was actually watching him!

Aaah, how he would have wished to be as brave as his father, Voldemort!

How he would have wished to be as valiant as Miraïs who fought to save his life! As reckless as Naziera who would often go hunting with his mistress!

All of them, they were fearless! They were not scared by ghosts or any other balderdash! While him... him... he would admit it: ghosts scared the hell out of him! Talking about ghosts made him uncomfortable, watching movies with ghosts terrified him! 

What a shame he was, wasn't he? The only Schare Kami, the son of Voldemort, great Hirsch Ookami, was the weak link in this glorious family of fighters... 

~ 

The young male moaned while curling up on himself. His father Voldemort had just scolded him because he ran away after noticing the movie currently airing on TV had ghosts... While he wasn't that harsh with him, his father's remarks often hurt him a lot... Each of his words would pierce right through him and freeze his heart a little more each time. These frozen, sharp needles were going deeper and deeper in his already fragile self-esteem. 

When Furunaris knew he was finally alone, he cried softly to not draw any attention from the others. He felt like he was completely alone in this huge family. Sometimes he felt abandoned for not fitting in the mold. He felt apart from the others, for not being brave, heroic, fearless like them. 

He, was scared of many things... He, was scared of ghosts... Whereas the others laughed about them! 

How he would've liked to be able to laugh of these things, too! 

But his fear of ghosts always took over, and he felt he was too much of a coward to fight these spiritual beings. So, no, he wouldn't laugh, but cry instead. 

Alone among others. Surrounded but so lonely... Such irony! 

But even this kind of thought didn't make him smile... And he softly cried some more. 

~

Ménélor painfully looked her lovely Schare Kami cry. It caused her great distress to see him suffer in silence on his own. She wanted to offer him so much comfort but she knew it would only bring her young Furunaris down even more.

So, she decided on something else. And once this idea formed in her head, she wouldn't let it go before it would be done.

~

The young Web sniffed his new home with great curiosity. His new house was huge! And filled with so many things!

He shivered a little at the idea of not making any friend but his concern didn't last long, as his new mistress quickly led him in an other room, apart of the others, in which a young, colorfully striped male was resting.

“Hi! My name's Web!” he barked joyfully.

Furunaris slowly moved toward him and introduced himself by closely sniffing the Chi Kami's muzzle.

“Your mistress rescued me! She found me in a cemetery where I have been abandoned.” Web added, with no rancor.

“In a cemetery?” asked Furunaris, whispering.

“Yes... I was so afraid over there! I was so paralyzed after seeing a ghost that Verax heard my distress call and informed the humans!”

  
<http://menelor.deviantart.com/art/Verax-s-Quest-1-441056713>

“Gh-Ghosts?!” said the Schare Kami, his voice shaking with panic.

Furunaris started to go crazy at the mere thought that someone else might have seen a real ghost. He frantically wriggled from right to left. A nameless fear materialized in him and he almost cried because of this sudden stress. 

But the young Web softly placed himself really close to him and whispered reassuring words. He spent hours at his sides to make him feel better, laugh and share his fears. 

Without even realizing it, Furunaris got more and more relaxed until he was lying near the window, feeling the sun warming up his body and laughing at the jokes Web was telling, still close to him, to show him his support. 

Finally, yes, he wasn't alone anymore. He was never alone to begin with. He just didn't look at the right place... And in the end, he didn’t look for this: he had been found. 

And he felt happy, at last. 

He didn't need to be fearless. He didn't need to be valiant. He just needed to be true to his heart and appreciate himself as he was. Because he finally found a friend who loved him unconditionally and was as scared of ghosts as him!

_Words : 807._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have loved this prompt, please, do fav my pets :  
> [Furunaris](http://adpt-event-manager.deviantart.com/art/Menelor-Furunaris-322573245) et [Web](http://ragaki-runeland.deviantart.com/art/Menelor-Web-414527708).


	3. Song : Simple and Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> APRIL FOOLS QUEST :  
> Nora -> [Simple and Clean](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=29KHZ3jVguk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translated by my [Friend Salarmy](http://salarmy.deviantart.com/) !

Nora took a look at the clock and almost sweared. 

Here she was, once again lost in her books while she was supposed to look after Squishy. More like, she told her she would join her at 3 o'clock to explore nearby areas.

And now, it was well passed 3.45! 

The Ringen hurried to put her book back on the right shelf and rushed out of the library to go meet her Arctic Gryphon who was probably waiting for her for quite a while. 

When she looked up to the sky, a shadow briefly hid the sunlight and a huge mass of feathers landed in front of her. Surrounded in white, she screamed in joy and embraced her companion Squishy who too let out a scream while ruffling her feathers. 

“Squishy, I'm so sorry I took so much time to arrive! I hadn't noticed it was already passed 3 o'clock!” Nora said, laying her happiness on the Arctic Gryphon's torso feathers. 

The animal didn't seem to mind and started softly cleaning Nora's hair with her beak. This familiar gesture was showing all the affection Squishy had toward her “Mom”. 

“Come on, Squishy, not now!” laughed Nora. “How about we go now? That way we'll have time to properly explore everything before the night falls...” 

Squishy chirped in approval and presented her leg for Nora to climb on her back. 

Once correctly installed, they left to go on their search outside of the city, in order to find valuable items to trade at the safari. She was sure the hunters from Ragaki Runeland would be interested. 

~ 

Once in the searching area, she got off of Squishy's back and started exploring the place. 

“Do you know what I just learned?” she asked her friend. 

The animal bowed down her big head and let out an inquiring chirp. 

“I read in a book that the--” but she couldn't finish her sentence, as a huge Hirsh Ookami appeared in front of her in a piercing shriek. 

The canid uttered a muffled growl in her direction and prepared to attack. 

Nora was paralyzed with fear. She trained herself to capture chimaerae, but here and now, caught off-guard, she was petrified and didn't even think of unsheathing her katana to protect herself. 

She shouted a distressed cry when the Hirsh Ookami pounced on her, fangs and claws all ready to kill her. In her terror she backwardly stumbled and falled on the ground, ultimately defenseless. 

Rising her arms in an attempt to protect her face and closing her eyes, she didn't notice immediately that Squishy seized the Hirsh Ookami before it could get her. 

The Arctic Gryphon almost swallowed in one go the canid that had threatened Nora. 

Squishy chirped with satifaction as the thought that her Mom was safe and sound. She wrapped herself around Nora who was still prostrate on the ground and twittered to confort her. 

“Squishy, thank you, thank you, thank you!” she said in a flow of words irregurlarly interrupted by her sobs. “I don't know why I was so paralyzed with fear...” 

The Arctic Gryphon lowered her big head to the height of Nora's and cuddled the still in shock Ringen. Her big golden eyes kept staring at her friend and expressed so much love and protection that Nora managed to calm down. 

The Ringen gradually regained her senses. More relaxed, she lovingly fondled Squishy. 

“Can I have another hug?” she asked with a shy but conniving voice. 

The Arctic Gryphon didn't need to be asked twice and delicately pulled Nora at her with her claws against her torso. Nora was feeling safe and loved, and noted to herself she really loved this sensation. 

They stayed pressed against each other for a while before going back to the Mansion. 

No item was found, but a lot of love was shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have loved this prompt, please +fav [my entry on DA](http://menelor.deviantart.com/art/APRIL-FOOLS-QUEST-Nora-Simple-and-Clean-444652545).


	4. Swimming Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme or Prompt : Swimming Lessons

Character(s) : Sphyrna Aumakua [ Varyatis’Nurah ](http://ragaki-runeland.deviantart.com/art/Menelor-Varyatis-Nurah-372817323) , mentions of  [ Baelar’Kas ](http://ragaki-runeland.deviantart.com/art/jacij-Baelar-Kas-368051581) and me.

<http://ragaki-runeland.deviantart.com/art/Menelor-Varyatis-Nurah-372817323> & <http://ragaki-runeland.deviantart.com/art/jacij-Baelar-Kas-368051581>

 

Since recently, the little Varyatis'Nurah was always on edge. More precisely, she was on edge since her mistress gave away her companion Baelar'Kas. She already had a hard time standing the presence of others.... But now her only friend had been given and she found herself to be all alone!

Varyatis'Nurah grumbled while shaking her rectangular head.

She definitely didn't like the others getting close to her! And she wasn't shy about demonstrating it: growling, baring her fangs, angrily moving her tail, she  was in a terrible mood.

But what was worrying Ménélor the most was the fact that her little Sphyrna Aumakua hadn't been back into water since the male's leaving.

Sphyrna Aumakuas were semi-aquatic creatures, a blend of cat and hammer shark. They were known to be solitary and to like sleeping a lot.

That was why Ménélor was concerned. Not only the Sphyrna Aumakua hadn't been back into water, but she was also not sleeping as much as she was supposed to. The young woman thought it was caused by stress following the separation, and she blamed herself for making Varyatis'Nurah go through this. She also had her idea as to why the Sphyrna Aumakua hadn't been in water for a while now: her hypothesis was that maybe she was suffering from some sort of Post-Traumatic Stress. Varyatis'Nurah might have been growing a fear of water, and woudn't know how to swim anymore without the presence of her companion Baelar'Kas.

~

“Come on, over here Varyatis...” said Ménélor softly to her little Sphyrna Aumakua. “We're gonna learn how to swim...”

Extending her arms, the woman was patiently waiting in the pool. She had decided to teach a swimming lesson to her young Sphyrna Aumakua so that she can relearn to swim without any apprehension.

Ménélor softly called her several times and after a few minutes, the Sphyrna Aumakua agreed to slowly come closer to the pool, meticulously watching her surroundings like she was afraid to see someone appear out of nowhere to push her in the water.

Their first lesson together consisted of getting used again to being surrounded by water. Ménélor, not pressuring the Sphyrna Aumakua, started to get her wet by rubbing her moist hand on the soft and smooth skin of the animal.

~

As time and a few lessons passed, Varyatis'Nurah had learned to enjoy water again. And recently she even gathered the courage to paddle alone in the small pool.

It hadn't been easy but with great patience and love, Ménélor had succeeded in making her little Sphyrna Aumakua go back fearlessly in water, so she could finally dive in and get to relax herself again.

The very act of swimming allowed the Sphyrna Aumakua to become free of the stress she had to bear after Baelar'Kas' leaving, and finally enjoy water the way she used to before.

And that was the only thing important to Ménélor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have loved this prompt, please, do fav my pet :  
> [Varyatis'Nurah](http://ragaki-runeland.deviantart.com/art/Menelor-Varyatis-Nurah-372817323)


End file.
